


too fast

by imposterhuman



Series: cosmic loneliness [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Good Omens Fusion, Angel Steve Rogers, Angst, Demon Tony Stark, Dramatic Tony Stark, Holy Water, M/M, Pining Steve Rogers, Pining Tony Stark, Requited Unrequited Love, Steve is done, Unhappy Ending, its complicated, yep its That Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-26 03:16:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20037016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imposterhuman/pseuds/imposterhuman
Summary: Tony appeared next to Steve in a column of roaring hellfire, in a red suit fitted like sin with his sunglasses resting on the bridge of his nose.Steve ignored the clear effort that Tony had put into his appearance, still on year seventy of the silent treatment. He huffed near silently, turning away from Tony’s devilish smirk.“Seriously, Angel?” Tony asked, sliding his sunglasses off of his face to reveal golden eyes with slitted pupils, the eyes of a snake. “Are we still doing this?”





	too fast

**Author's Note:**

> i have so many good omens au ideas its not even funny
> 
> enjoy this drabble! at some point i will hopefully write a full length au...

Tony appeared next to Steve in a column of roaring hellfire, in a red suit fitted like sin with his sunglasses resting on the bridge of his nose. 

Steve ignored the clear effort that Tony had put into his appearance, still on year seventy of the silent treatment. He huffed near silently, turning away from Tony’s devilish smirk. 

“Seriously, Angel?” Tony asked, sliding his sunglasses off of his face to reveal golden eyes with slitted pupils, the eyes of a snake. “Are we still doing this?”

Steve pointedly did not reply. He adjusted his jacket and raised a hand to miracle himself away, glaring. 

“Steve,” Tony raised a perfect eyebrow, lightly grabbing Steve’s outstretched hand. Steve knew he could break away if he wanted to, but that wasn’t the point. “Steven. I come to visit, and this is the reception you give me? I know we parted on the wrong wing last time, but I thought some time apart would do us some good. C’mon, Angel, talk to me.”

“You don’t want to talk,” Steve said cuttingly, ripping his hand away. “You just want what I can give you.”

Tony rolled his eyes and slid his sunglasses back on, even though it was nighttime. Steve knew his barb had landed from that simple motion. Strangely, he didn’t feel as good about it as he had hoped. “And here I was thinking we were friends,” Tony said neutrally. 

“Friends don’t ask friends for suicide pills, Anthony.”

“I said to call me Tony,” Tony replied immediately. “And it’s not a suicide pill, Angel. It’s insurance, I told you.”

A crack appeared in Steve’s perfect facade of detachment. “It will destroy you,” he said. “There will be nothing left, no essence, no _ soul _.”

“I don’t have a soul,” Tony said wryly. “Angel, be reasonable. If my people found out about our… _ arrangement _, well, all the favors in the world with Pepper wouldn’t be enough to save me.”

“Then stop it,” Steve said, ignoring the pang of pain that that sentence sent through him. “Stop coming to see me. Stop performing my miracles. We can be done, Tony. We _ should _be.”

“Oh, Angel,” Tony murmured, brushing a hand across Steve’s cheek. His hands were warm, almost burning, Steve noted with no small amount of wonder. With Tony so close, it was hard to breathe. Tony smiled softly, sadly. “Do you really want that?”

“Yes.” _ No. _

Tony silently drew his hand back and Steve resolutely did not chase its warmth. He shoved his hands into his pockets, watching the demon. If he didn’t know better, he’d have said Tony was hurt.

“Why are you even here?” he asked Tony. 

“Minor temptation,” Tony shrugged. “A church heist here, a bribe there. The little evils that make the world go ‘round.”

Steve glared at him. “A church heist?”

“What can I say?” Tony smirked, utterly devastating. Steve could have mistaken him for a lust demon. “I like holy things.”

“You’re incorrigible,” Steve shook his head. “Are you really that desperate?”

Tony slid his sunglasses down and allowed a hint of fear to show in his eyes. “You tell me, Angel.”

“I didn’t give you this,” Steve warned, giving in. He snapped his fingers, miracling a thermos into existence. “This never happened.”

“I will keep it as secret as I did when you gave your shield to Adam,” Tony promised. His sunglasses were back in place, but Steve could read his relief and amusement. He took the Thermos gingerly, vanishing it with a snap of his own. “Thank you, Angel.”

“Thank me by not dying,” Steve said without thinking.

Tony stilled. Slowly, almost softly, he leaned in for a kiss. He tasted like fire and blood, iron in the press of his mouth on Steve’s. Steve chased it almost unconsciously before coming to his senses. As gently as he could, he pulled away, breaking the moment.

“You go too fast for me, Tony,” he whispered, tasting destruction on his lips. He couldn’t look away from Tony.

Tony’s face was unreadable with his eyes hidden. “Maybe, Steve,” he cocked his head. “You just need to speed up a little.”

He stepped back. There was no drama in his exit, no flames and witty one-liners. There was simply a snap of his fingers and Tony was gone. 

Steve didn’t miss him. He had miracles to perform; he couldn’t be wasting time missing a demon. He had a job to do.

(If he repeated it enough, maybe he could convince himself.)

**Author's Note:**

> if i do something longer, what pairing should it be? i am Open To Suggestions
> 
> comments and kudos make my day :)
> 
> come yell at me on tumblr [@imposter-human](https://imposter-human.tumblr.com/)


End file.
